


In his dreams

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He gets plenty of visitors to his cell... in his dreams anyway.





	In his dreams

While he's asleep in that prison cell, they come to him - the faces of the past and present.

They are just the manifestations of his subconscious and he's well aware of that but still he likes to find some comfort in these dreams. That isn't always the case however. While the dreams can be good, they can also be bad.

Alma appears fairly often, lit up with a radiant glow that surrounds her body. Her eyes glimmer with life and she smiles. It's the same smile that always used to fill him with warmth. She's every bit as beautiful as when she was alive.

She will come over to where he lies and reach out to touch his face, even kiss him, and he can actually feel it - the fingers caressing his skin, the soft lips pressing into his. He even hears her voice at times.

"I love you."

"I'm waiting for you."

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

Then she fades away and that familiar ache of longing fills his gut. He begs for her to come back as tears prickle his eyes but she's gone.

The visions of Alma haven't always been pleasant however.

He sometimes sees her standing there with a blank look on her face; staring straight at him through glassy eyes. Blood is streaming down her face from the bullet sized hole in her forehead, soaking into the tendrils of purple hair that have fallen loose. Her skin is pale like a corpse. Whenever she speaks, it's in a raspy voice that doesn't belong to her.

"It's all your fault I'm dead."

"How could you let me die, Jowd?"

"I'm so lonely, so lonely... it's all because of you."

Jowd wakes from those dreams, shaking and covered in sweat. Tears sting his eyes as he curls up and whispers how sorry he is.

Then there's Cabanela, who's always just staring at him with a disapproving frown. He never smiles even once and he doesn't say a word either. As quickly as he appears, he fades away into the gloom.

It's like they aren't friends anymore, even in his dreams. Jowd suspects that Cabanela believes he really did kill his wife and he's furious at him for committing murder. That's why he's never come to see him in prison. The dreams are simply reflecting real life.

He misses his old friend but what can he do about it? He had to do this to protect his daughter. Cabanela will continue to believe he is a murderer until he is gone from this world. Then Lynne will give him the box that contains the proof of his innocence. Of course it will be too late by then. They will never have the chance to be friends again.

He sees his young daughter with tears streaming down her face, begging him not to leave her alone. It's a heartbreaking sight and he gets that familiar stab of guilt in his chest. He reminds himself over and over that he had to do it for her sake. It was all to protect her.

Yomiel appears on occasion as well. His fists hang by his sides and his mouth is twisted in a snarl.

"You killed me!" he screams in a voice filled with rage. "Murderer!"

He keeps shouting until Jowd has to press his hands over his ears to try and block out his voice. It's such a relief when he finally disappears.

Every night he dreams in that lonely little cell and waits for the day to come when he will dream no more.


End file.
